


Evergreen Harbor AU

by GlamMoose



Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Siblings, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Canon LGBTQ Character, Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, Embedded Images, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, Finger Sucking, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay male characters, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Implied Transphobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Latino Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Smoking, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Vaginal Sex, rural romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: This is an AU of some of my Mueller-Adams characters, maybe all of them, but I don't know yet. This world is less pleasant, but not complete trash. Topics will include homophobia and transphobia from the outside of the relationships, especially within a more rural setting. I'm still aiming to keep it relatively light, hopeful, and healing, and not a shitshow. It's more about finding comfort within relationships than the bad stuff. I don’t know how long I’ll be writing this, but I thought it would be a good writing exercise to get me back into writing regularly and wanted to post it.Comments are very welcome! I just have them moderated so I can weed out any hateful stuff before others have to see it.More stuff, random pics/process/etc is at GlamMoose.tumblr.com
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mueller-Adams Family - Episode One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365086) by [GlamMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose). 



**Gabe (standing):** Hi! I’m—

 **Mark, awkwardly, not looking up:** Uh, hey. I’m not interested, but thank you.

**Gabe, laughing:** Uh, no, I—

 **Mark, still not looking up:** Really, I’ve already—

 **Gabe:** I just moved in, and I saw you out my window. I was just wondering why you’re wearing a jacket when it’s 90 degrees out here? You don’t look comfortable. You’re so red and dripping with sweat.

 **Mark:** I just didn’t think about it and got involved— *looks up* Oh. Hi.  
  


**Gabe:** Are you overheated? Do you need water?

 **Mark, standing up and taking off his jacket:** No! I mean… maybe. I just- who are you again?

 **Gabe, laughing:** Well, you didn’t let me say! I’m your neighbor. I just moved in.

 **Mark:** Oh. I’m sorry. Mark. I’m Mark. Sorry. Hey. I mean… There’s some neighborhood thing going on that they keep trying to get me to join. What’s your name?

 **Gabe:** Gabriel! You can call me Gabe though. They’ve been pestering me too.

 **Mark:** Sorry if I smell, man. I can smell _myself_. You know, when you get focused.

**Gabe:** Focused on getting smelly?

 **Mark, laughing:** Yeah, something like that. You want to come in and have a beer or something? I have air conditioning; I really should cool down.

 **Gabe:** You do seem to be getting hotter. Like redder. Sweatier. It’s pretty warm out here. Yeah, that sounds good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mark:** Hey, sorry I kind of ditched you out here; I took a quick shower.

**Gabe laughed:** Oh, you were only gone like 10 minutes!

**Mark:** So, you just moved here? Where are you from?

**Gabe:** Portland!

**Mark:** Oooh, city boy!

**Gabe laughed:** Yeah, though not my entire life!

**Mark:** Why would you come here? I mean, why did you move here?

**Gabe laughed:** Not a fan? I’m a nurse; there’s a big shortage of medical workers here, so I thought maybe I could help. Needed a job either way.

**Mark:** Ah, shit I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you feel like you just moved to a hellhole, I tried to catch myself. I’m not the biggest fan, no, but I grew up here. Everyone hates where they grew up, right? Well, not the people who love it. Anyway.

**Gabe:** It’s okay. I’m sure you like something about it here?

**Mark:** It’s cheap, I guess. If you can find work. I like riding on the backroads, especially at night.

**Gabe laughed:** A plus, yes! I’ve never been on a motorcycle! I assume you mean on your motorcycle you were working on.

**Mark:** I could take you sometime if you want! I mean, it’s a small bike though, I guess. I just don’t want ya to buy a bike just to try it or something. **He laughed:** In _this_ economy!

**Gabe:** I’d like that! If you have a spare helmet anyway.

**Mark:** Really? Yeah, I have one. You wanna go right now? I only drank like half that beer.

**Gabe laughed:** Sure, okay. Let me text my mom, she was thinking about dropping by.

**Mark:** Oh, you don’t need to cancel-

**Gabe:** It’s cool, it’s sent. Let’s go!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mark:** This is one of my favorite spots to stop. No one comes through here. Well, almost no one.

**Gabe:** You like the quiet?

**Mark:** Sometimes. I don’t have much else to do here. I like to go into the city and go to a club or something sometimes, but it’s a long trip. Have to stay there if I’m drinking or whatever. You know. So I come out here. What do you like to do?

**Gabe laughed:** Don’t know yet!

**Mark laughed:** I mean like a hobby, not like _here_.

**Gabe:** Yeah, I got you. I graduated not long ago. I was just so busy with school, I didn’t do much else. Any free time I had was partying. I wasn’t scrapbooking or whatever at a party.

**Mark snickered:** My aunt does that shit though, you never know! I once watched her drunk off her ass at our Christmas party, squinting really hard at her knitting. I had to help her get some of it undone since she fucked it up so badly.

**Gabe laughed:** That’s cute. Do you know how to knit? I saw you had some yarn and stuff.

**Mark:** Oh, uh, yeah. A little.

**Gabe:** Did she teach you?

**Mark:** Yeah.

**Gabe:** …My mom _tried_ to teach me to sew. I’m not very good at it to be honest, it pisses me off. I can do buttons. She makes it look like magic. You can hand her something that is just completely beyond repair and she fixes it somehow.

**Mark:** Yeah? She didn’t give you shit about it, huh?

**Gabe:** Did your aunt?

**Mark:** Well, no, not my aunt. **He laughed:** Except when I’d get mad and throw the knitting.

**Gabe laughed:** That’s good. No, my mom didn’t give me any shit. Bit of a different situation though, probably. It _is_ nice out here. It feels so calming. Where do you work?

**Mark:** I’m just doing part time construction at the moment. I actually worked on that building you moved into.

**Gabe:** Oooh, I’ll complain to you then when it comes up. ****

**Mark laughed:** I knew I shouldn’t have mentioned it!

**Gabe laughed:** I’m kidding. Not what you want to do though, sounds like?

**Mark:** Not really.

**Gabe:** What’s your _big dream_?

**Mark laughed:** I’ll have the essay done next week, I swear! Nah, I dunno. I’ve wanted to try to be a firefighter or something. I know it’s stupid.

**Gabe:** That’s not stupid! There’s always a need for more good firefighters.

**Mark:** Good is the key word there.

**Gabe:** Don’t know if you don’t try, right?

**Mark:** Yeah, right. True.

**Gabe:** I bet you’d be good at it. Look at you! You could totally lift someone out of a burning building.

**Mark scoffed:** Pssh. Yeah?

**Gabe:** You at least have the muscles for all the fucking paperwork for sure.

**Mark still laughing:** That’s for sure. I can lift a pen or type or something. When do you start your nursing job?

**Gabe:** Next week. I have this week to get a little more settled.

**Mark:** It pays pretty well? You can afford your place? I know it’s a nicer building.

**Gabe:** It pays okay, yeah. I won’t starve.

**Mark rubs Gabe’s back slightly:** Good. Are you excited?

**Gabe:** Uhum, yeah, yeah. Yeah, I’m excited to start.

**Mark hopped down from the rock:** I suppose it’s late enough, we should head back.

**Gabe:** Yeah. Probably.

**Mark:** You don’t want to?

**Gabe laughed awkwardly:** I don’t know. I mean, yeah. Yeah, we should.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mark:** I guess I came back here on autopilot. I could have dropped you off, sorry.

**Gabe:** It’s just down the path, no worries. It’s well lit.

**Mark laughed:** Yeah, feels like this whole town is. I mean like everyone knows what you’re doing all the time. **He stepped out of the light.**

**Gabe:** Gets a little old, I bet? 

**Mark:** Yeah, more than a little. **Quietly:** You want to come back in for a bit? We could play Switch. Or something else.

**Gabe:** I would love to but I’m so tired. I think I should probably get back home, but what about tomorrow night? I’m free after five or so.

**Mark:** Okay. I’d like that.

**Gabe:** Good. I had fun. You’re a good welcome wagon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gabe:** Hi neighbor! I can make that face too!

**Mark:** Close, but I think it needs a little work. You look kinda friendly yet.

**Gabe:** Is this better?

**Mark:** Nope.

**Mark sat down:** Hey, I got another good face for ya.

**Gabe:** That’s a real skill you have!

**Mark:** I thought so.

**Mark:** I can’t believe how mean you are to me. Do you just come over here to watch me suffer?

**Gabe:** That’s not the _only_ reason.

**Gabe:** I also wanted to see if you wanted to come over and help me shove a couch around. I’ll make dinner.

**Mark:** Oh, suffer at your place instead of here? You got it, buddy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mark:** That couch wasn’t very heavy at all, I bet you could have moved it yourself.

**Gabe:** Maybe. But then I wouldn’t have your company to do it. Are you staying for dinner?

**Mark:** Of course. ****

* * *

**Mark:** This is a pretty fancy dinner. You even got my favorite drink… You noticed my favorite drink.

**Gabe:** Got _my_ favorite drink too.

**Mark:** I don’t know that I’ve eaten sausage and cheese arranged before.

**Gabe:** Really?

**Mark:** Don’t you usually just eat them out the package at 2 or 3 am too?

**Gabe, laughing:** Well, not usually. My problem is more just completely _inhaling_ sausage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mark:** That was really good, thank you. Did you make the bread? I assume you weren’t curing the sausage or milking a cow in the back room or something for the cheese anyway.

**Gabe, sitting back down, laughing:** No, this was my absolute laziest nice dinner I could come up with. I’m not much of a cook no matter how much mama tried. I do okay. The bread was from that little farmer’s market.

**Mark:** Oh yeah, I been there a couple times.

**Gabe:** Why don’t you go more often? They have good stuff. It’s small but you can get more good produce there than the store.

**Mark:** Well, you know.

**Gabe:** … **(laughs)** Can’t say I do.

**Mark sighed.**

**Gabe:** Sorry, you don’t need to elaborate.

**Mark laughing:** No, it’s okay, sorry. I’m just the town weirdo and everyone knows who I am. I don’t go many places around here if I can help it. My parents are both police officers here too. I can’t sneeze around here, you know.

**Gabe:** You don’t seem _that_ weird to me. Not weirder than me anyway. I kind of stick out here too. We should stick together then.

**Mark:** Yeah. True. You have a girlfriend?

**Gabe laughing:** Can’t say I do. Should I go first?

**Mark laughing, awkwardly:** What? Do what first?

**Gabe:** I don’t even want a girlfriend. I don’t ever want a girlfriend. Boyfriend though? Yes, please. I am gay as _fuck_. Are you blushing?

**Mark laughing:** No! Maybe.

**Gabe:** Good. What about _you_?

**Mark:** Yeah, I’m gay too. Don’t like being out around here though.

**Gabe:** Me either, at least not yet. I won’t tell anyone. How do you feel about trans guys?

**Mark:** Been with one, briefly. Had a couple hook ups but he lives too far for anything else. Met him online and drove out there. He lives like way the fuck out, poor asshole. There’s no one there at all practically. I don’t even know how _straight_ people find each other half the time in places that small. Made this place feel big, and that’s saying something. Haven’t heard too much from him recently though.

**Gabe:** Aw. I bet that is rough. For both of you?

**Mark:** I kinda miss talking to him. I worry. He might have just moved though and not said anything; he was talking about it. We weren’t super close. You’re trans?

**Gabe:** Yeah. I didn’t actually expect you to have any experience with trans men, to be honest. I feel like I constantly have to explain shit to guys I’m trying to get with.

**Mark:** You’re trying to get with me, huh? Well, I’ve been trying to do the sa-

**__ **

**_*bottle falls over, picks it up*_** Ah, fuck. Do you have a napkin? I just got beer on my hand. Don’t want to rub it on my pants, I’m a guest, you kn-

**Gabe got up and walked over:** I got it.

**Mark:** Well, uh, that works too.

**Gabe:** I don’t have to get up early tomorrow. You want to show me a good time?

**Mark:** That’s all I’ve been thinking about since I met you.

**Gabe:** Same. Come on, my bedroom is more comfortable than the dining table.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**The Next Morning**

* * *

**Mark:** You need to get a lamp for the side table.

**Gabe:** Hmm?

**Mark:** A lamp. You need a bedside lamp. Nearly killed myself trying to find the damn light switch.

**Gabe laughed quietly and rolled over:** I suppose I better then. I kinda like you.

**Mark, laughing:** Only kinda? I need to try harder then. …Did you fall back asleep already?

**Mark laughs quietly and whispers:** I think I love you already.

**Gabe:** Hmm?

**Mark, kissing:** Nothing. Do you want me to make some food?

**Gabe:** Food? Mmhmm. Yes, I want food.

* * *

**Mark, knocking:** Food is ready **!**

**Gabe:** Come in!

**Mark:** I wasn’t-- **_*opens door*_** **(laughs)** I wasn’t asking to come in, I was telling you the food is ready. Not that I mind seeing you naked again.

**Gabe:** I wanted you to come into the shower with me.

**Mark, already taking his clothes off:** What about the food?

**Gabe, laughing, gestures at Mark’s underwear on the floor:** You don’t seem all that concerned.

**Mark, gets in:** Sir, I’m just doing as I’m told. I’m a guest in your house. If you want me to get you off while your breakfast gets cold, it’s your right.

**Gabe:** Yes, please.

****

* * *

**  
Gabe:** The heart mug is a nice touch. I forgot I even had it.

**Mark:** I saw it at the wrong angle and thought it was an ass mug at first.

**Gabe, laughing:** Oh my god. Hearts are kind of butt shaped, aren’t they? Well, not real hearts.

**Mark snorted:** You would know, wouldn’t you? I mean I guess I know too, but… you know.

**Gabe:** I would! I’ve seen them up close and personal. Hearts _and_ butts. I much prefer butts to hearts though. I mean, hearts are _cool_ , but having to see them usually isn’t the best situation for the owner.

**Mark:** I’d imagine not.

* * *

**Gabe, finishing his food:** Well, the food was still good cold.

**Mark:** Yeah, but you didn’t get to taste it _hot_.

**Gabe laughed:** I’m sure it was worth it. I don’t have better than good sex food. Do you?

**Mark:** Hmm. Blueberry cake _maybe_. It’d have to be an absolutely stellar cake though… still probably not. But I can have it more often than sex most days. Which is still not often.

**Gabe:** Aw. Do you bake your own?

**Mark:** Nah, I buy it. I need to drive into the city though, there’s a good bakery there that has it. I’m not awful at baking but I tried to make it once, and it was so disappointing I haven’t tried since.

**Gabe:** Because it’s your favorite?

**Mark:** Yeah. I think so.

**Gabe:** You could practice making it and give me the not perfect ones!

**Mark laughed:** Selfless!

**Gabe got up to clean up:** I know, I know. I really am a giver. They might saint me.

**Mark followed to help and ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair:** I’ll do it. Just for you.

**Gabe sighed:** Mmm. I love having my hair played with. Turns me on so much.

**Mark:** Well, I’m ready to go again.

**Gabe laughed quietly:** Oh, me too, but I have to go pick some shit up at the store now. You have my number. You better use it.

**Mark grinned and started to leave:** I will. I’ll head back home then and work on my garage. Wanna get that shit built before it’s snowing. The rate I’m going though… Have to get my truck ready for plowing too…*trails off*

**Gabe:** Come here again before you go, and I’ll give you a little morale hug. I need some too.

**Mark:** You doin’ okay?

**Gabe:** Oh yeah. I just need to do a lot today.

**Mark:** Good. I lov— I’ll call you or text you or whatever later. Good luck on your stuff.

**Gabe smiled:** You too. Say hi to your cat for me.

**Mark laughed:** I will. See ya.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

* * *

**Mark:** Hey.

**Mike:** Who died?

**Mark:** That gets funnier every fuckin’ time you say it, man.

**Mike:** Oh my _god_ , are you showing up pissy again? You need to get a sense of humor. Or get laid or something, Jesus. Do you even talk to chicks? Wait, what am I saying, you’re trying to look _cute_ for--

**Mark:** It’s just not fuckin’ funny. It wasn’t funny the first time and you just keep going. Get a new joke.

**Lynne:** Why are you boys always fighting? Hardly even a hello.

**Mike:** He started it.

**Mark:** Are you fucking 10 years old?

**Matt:** Only emotionally.

**Mark laughs**

**Mike:** Fuck you. Both of you, whatever, I don’t need this.

**Matt:** Is he not gonna be our brother now, Mark? Gonna go sit in the corner? Run to mommy?

**Lynne:** Don’t bring me into this. Come on now. I wanted my sons to come over for a nice dinner together, and I get this.

**Mark:** Sorry mom.

**Matt:** What did you make?

**Lynne:** Your dad is grilling burgers or something, it’s his turn to cook. He’s actually doing it this time! I don’t know how good it’ll be, he’s out of practice.

* * *

**After Dinner**

* * *

**Bill:** So… Mark. Anything new?

**Mark:** Not really.

**Bill:** Alright… How’s work? Still part time?

**Mark:** It’s okay, slowing down now that it’s getting colder, but I do other jobs here and there too and I’ll be plowing soon… so it’s not like I don’t-

**Bill:** You need to find something you can make a career out of.

**Mark sighed:** Yeah. I guess.

**Bill:** Now don’t take that attitude-

**Lynne:** Bill, he’s a grown man. How about a girlfriend? Maggie Anderson was asking-

**Mark:** Why am I being interrogated here, all 3 of us are here.

**Lynne:** Your brothers actually talk to us on a regular basis. We just want to know what our son is up to, we love you and worry.

**Mark:** Worry about what, my having a date or not? I’m not _up to_ anything. I’ve mostly been working and building my garage.

**Lynne:** Okay, no need to get angry. Well anyway, Maggie asked about you. She saw you working on that building by your house.

**Mark:** I went to a dance with her in middle school, mom. As a friend.

**Lynne:** Well, I guess she likes you more than that. Why don’t you talk to her?

**Mark:** I _do_ talk to her sometimes. I’m not interested. I don’t need a matchmaker anyway. Next time I see her I’ll tell her.

**Mike:** Pssh, Maggie likes any guy. She’s the town-

**Mark:** Shut _up_ , Mike. She’s a nice enough girl. She’s just not my type.

**Mike:** She’s just trying to get the full set.

**Matt snorted.**

**Mark stands up:** I fuckin’ knew you were going there. Maybe she’s still looking for a guy who can get _her_ off too; I doubt that’s either of your strong suit.

**Matt laughs.**

****

**Lynne:** _Mark._ Sit back down, you’re not going to fistfight your brothers at my table.

**Mark:** Whatever. Sorry mom.

**Lynne:** We just want you to find a nice girl. You never seem to date or even go anywhere around town. You’re not _ugly_.

**Mark:** …thanks.

**Lynne:** You know what I mean. I have girls your age asking about you a lot. Older too, but I ignore them. *she laughs*

**Mark:** Can we move on?

**Lynne:** Fine.

* * *

**Mike:** Who are you texting?

**Mark, covering his phone:** A friend. Why?

**Mike laughed:** You have a friend?

**Mark:** Do you?

**Mike:** I got lots of friends.

**Mark:** Good for you. Do any of them actually like you?

**Mike:** You know what, asshole, I’m just joking around with you and you get so pissed off at every little thing-

**Mark stood up:** Look, I have to head out. Friend of mine needs help moving some furniture. Thanks for the food.

**Bill:** You’re going to move furniture at 8 at night?

**Mark:** Sure, why not?

**Bill:** You know I hate lying. If you think I’ll believe that, boy—

**Mark, showing him his phone:** Look.

**Bill:** Fine. See you later when we drag you out again to see your family.

* * *

**Gabe:** Hey!

**Mark:** Hey you. Thanks for covering for me.

**Gabe:** No problem. You want to come cuddle with me? I was in bed when you texted.

**Mark:** _Yes_.

* * *

**Gabe:** What was going on? You’re okay?

**Mark:** Ehh, just a family dinner. I was probably more upset than I needed to be. I usually make some shit up to leave and hope they don’t notice. Dad did notice but I had the texts. You know how that goes.

**Gabe:** Not really. I like having dinner with my mom. Well, I suppose when Papa was still around it could get a bit bristly.

**Mark:** They divorce?

**Gabe:** Uh no, he died.

**Mark:** Oh. I’m sorry.

**Gabe:** It’s okay. I’m not upset you asked or anything. What was your family doing?

**Mark:** The usual shit. I don’t know. My brother being a jerk. Mom was trying to hook me up with a woman I was friends with in middle school and barely know now and shit. Even if I knew her, it doesn’t matter. I know she means well and doesn’t know…

**Gabe:** Oh, you’re not out to your family either?

**Mark:** No. God no. They call me a fag and whatever else often enough anyway though, sometimes I think I might as well be. Mom doesn’t, but she doesn’t say anything. They usually say they’re joking, but it doesn’t sound like a joke.

**Gabe:** A mean joke from them even if it is one.

**Mark:** Yeah. I suppose it is, yeah. What’s your family like?

**Gabe:** Depends on who you mean. Mama is great. She’s always been very supportive of me, even if she didn’t understand. I think she’s starting to. Not that she needs to understand. I don’t have any siblings. I’m a _spoiled_ only child who always gets my way. According to my cousins. *he laughs*

**Mark laughs:** Sounds kinda nice.

**Gabe:** I don’t usually mind! Not so great when you broke mama’s favorite dishes and can’t blame it on anyone else though, right?

**Mark laughs**

**Gabe:** Anyway, Papa wasn’t so nice. He didn’t understand, didn’t try to, and didn’t tolerate me either.

**Mark nods**

**Gabe:** He didn’t really call me names or slurs, but he always telling me that I was too young to know anything about myself, when I tried to come out to them both before. One of his favorite things to say was that I just really needed to get a really nice dress and some good makeup and then I’d feel good about myself. _Men don’t find that attractive, you say you like men. (Gabe gesturing to mean himself) You’re so beautiful when you put some effort into it. You just don’t feel attractive!_ Which, back then I didn’t. It messed with my head a lot. Maybe he was right! No man would ever love me if I didn’t put on that show. It kept me from actually transitioning for a while. Too long.

**Mark, rubbing Gabe’s back:** What made you keep going?

**Gabe:** That’s a good question. I don’t know if I know how to answer it… I guess a lot of it was feeling so lonely. I felt like I was standing outside of the group with me in it, and they liked someone else. I couldn’t do that anymore. If they didn’t like me how I actually am when no one else is around, when I felt kind of good about myself, why was I staying attached to them? I guess?

**Mark nods:** Yeah. That makes sense.

**Gabe:** You’re such a good listener. I don’t normally talk about this shit much, especially with other guys… and I barely know you… but you make feel comfortable. Maybe I should worry about that. Keep my guard up more.

**Mark laughs:** That’s not as great as it sounds.

**Gabe:** Tell me about it. Well. I work in the morning. You can stay over if you want to, but I need to actually sleep. Need, not _want_. Need. *he laughs*

**Mark snorts:** Okay, I won’t tempt you. I gotta work tomorrow too. I know I’m a bad influence.

**Gabe:** Oh, I’m just as bad. Well, see you later. It was good talking to you. I’m sorry your dinner went badly. I’d love to have dinner with you. You want to? This weekend?

**Mark:** Sure would.

**Gabe:** Yay! I’ll text you to plan sometime tomorrow. I won’t see you to the door because I’m about to pass out. See you later.


End file.
